The present invention relates to a control unit. Further, the present invention relates to a control system and a working machine. Moreover, the present invention relates to a method for issuing an action initiating signal.
In a working machine, a human operator generally has the possibility to control various functions of the working machine by using one or more of a plurality of operating means. For instance, such operating means may comprise one or more of the following controls: levers, pedals, switches, buttons and touch screens.
However, for at least certain operating conditions, the operation of the controls may result in an undesired working environment for the operator, for instance from an ergonomic and/or a mental work load point of view.
In view of the above, it is desirable to simplify the way in which a working machine operator can control at least one function of a working machine.
As such, an aspect of the present invention relates to a control unit for a working machine. The working machine comprises an implement and a main body. The implement is movable relative to the main body. Moreover, the working machine comprises a control entity adapted to be activated upon receipt of an action initiating signal.
According to an aspect of the present invention, the control unit is adapted to:
identify that a human operator of the working machine actively operates the implement relative to the main body towards a reference surface until the implement contacts the reference surface, thereby identifying a human operator input signal, and
upon identification of the operator input signal, issue the action initiating signal to the control entity.
The control unit in accordance with an aspect of the present invention implies that the operator who is currently operating an implement can trigger an action initiating signal using the movements of the implement. As such, the operator need not actuate a separate control in order to trigger the action initiating signal but may for instance simply keep his/hers hand on the control(s) controlling the movements of the implement while initiating the action initiating signal. Thus, by virtue of the control unit in accordance with an aspect of the present invention, a safe control of one or more functions of the working machine is envisioned.
Optionally, the control unit is adapted to receive a confirmation request. The confirmation request is preferably a question asked to the operator of the working machine. The control unit is adapted to issue the action initiating signal upon identification of an affirmative operator input signal as a response to the confirmation request.
When operating a working machine, a human operator may encounter one or more confirmation requests such as “Do you want to proceed?” or “Do you want to store data?”. Rather than operating a separate control in order to confirm or decline such a request, using the above control unit, the operator may confirm and/or decline the request by operating the implement. For instance, the operator may confirm the request by operating the implement so as to move until it contacts a reference surface to thereby issue an action initiating signal.
Optionally, the working machine comprises a contact detecting arrangement for determining that the implement contacts the reference surface. The control unit is adapted to receive a contact signal from the contact detecting arrangement indicative of that the implement contacts the reference surface.
A contact detecting arrangement implies an appropriate means for determining that the implement contacts the reference surface.
Optionally, the contact detecting arrangement comprises a force determining means adapted to determine a force applied to the implement. The control unit being adapted to,
determine a contact force value indicative of a contact force between the reference surface and the implement using the force determining means, and
determine that said implement contacts said reference surface for a contact force value being within a predetermined contact force value range.
The use of a force determining means implies that implement contact may be determined in many different conditions. For instance, the force determining means implies that implement contact may be determined even if for instance visual conditions around the implement do not allow implement contact determination using visual means.
Optionally, the control unit is further adapted to identify that a human operator of the working machine, subsequent to an established contact between the implement and the reference plane, actively operates the implement away from the reference surface such that the contact between the implement and the reference surface ceases. Thus, the control unit may be adapted to detect that the operator actively only taps the implement against the reference surface to thereby issue an input signal.
Optionally, the control unit is adapted to determine a contact time during which the implement contacts the reference surface before the contact ceases.
Using a contact time may be an appropriate means for determining that a human operator intentionally taps the implement against the reference surface in order to trigger an action initiating signal.
Optionally, the control unit is adapted to issue the action initiating signal to the control entity only if the contact time is within a predetermined tap time range.
Optionally, the action initiating signal comprises a request to the control entity to determine a current position of the implement.
A working machine implement may be used for determining a position of a location adjacent to the working machine. By virtue of the above control unit, the operator does not need to actuate any separate control for determining and possibly also storing the current position of the implement. Instead, the implement's current position may be stored when the operator controls the implement so as to contact the reference surface.
Optionally, the action initiating signal comprises a request to the control entity to determine a distance between the current position and a previously stored reference position of the implement.
The above implementation implies that the operator may determine the distance between two locations, e.g. two locations adjacent to the working machine, without having to actuate a separate control. Instead, the operator can determine the distance by operating the implement only.
A second aspect of the present invention relates to a control system for a working machine. The control system comprises a control unit according to a first aspect of the present invention and a control entity. The control unit is adapted to communicate with the control entity.
A third aspect of the present invention relates to a working machine comprising a control unit according to the first aspect of the present invention and/or a control system according to the second aspect of the present invention.
A fourth aspect of the present invention relates to a method for issuing an action initiating signal to a control entity of a working machine. The working machine comprises an implement and a main body. The implement is movable relative to the main body and the control entity is adapted to be activated upon receipt of the action initiating signal.
According to the fourth aspect of the present invention, the method comprises:
identifying that a human operator of the working machine actively operates the implement relative to the main body towards a reference surface until the implement contacts the reference surface, thereby identifying the operator input signal, and
upon identification of the operator input signal, issuing the action initiating signal to the control entity.
Optionally, the method further comprises receiving a confirmation request. The confirmation request is preferably a question asked to the operator of the working machine. The method may comprise issuing the action initiating signal upon identification of an affirmative operator input signal as a response to the confirmation request.
Optionally, the working machine comprises a contact detecting arrangement for determining that the implement contacts the reference surface. Moreover, the method comprises receiving a contact signal from the contact detecting arrangement indicative of that the implement contacts the reference surface.
Optionally, the contact detecting arrangement comprises a force determining means adapted to determine a force applied to the implement, the method comprises:
determining a contact force value indicative of a contact force between the reference surface and the implement using the force determining means, and
determining that the implement contacts the reference surface for a contact force value being within a predetermined contact force value range.
Optionally, the method further comprises identifying that a human operator of the working machine, subsequent to an established contact between the implement and the reference plane, actively operates the implement away from the reference plane such that the contact ceases.
Optionally, the method further comprises determining the contact time during which the implement contacts the reference surface before the contact ceases.
Optionally, the method comprises issuing the action initiating signal to the control entity if the contact time is within a predetermined tap time range.
Optionally, the method further comprises determining the current position of the implement, the action initiating signal comprises a request to the control entity to determine the current position of the implement.
Optionally, the action initiating signal comprises a request to the control entity to determine the distance between the current position and a previously stored reference position of the implement.
It should be noted that the appended drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale and that the dimensions of some features of the present invention may have been exaggerated for the sake of clarity.